


catalyst.

by theatrics



Series: broken. [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, idk what i have written, my writing died along with me from not writing for a year, please forgive me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: Seungcheol was a hiphop head, but Jeonghan sang ballads, it took a little push for their fates to entwine.So, Jihoon took the initiative to be their catalyst.





	catalyst.

Hand propping his head up, Jihoon tapped the edge of his ballpoint pen against the pristine paper before him, tired of the endless lines and tables before him. Eyes flickering up, he caught sight of the black haired male before him, eyes down on the similar sheet of paper before him, pen tapping lightly with the music playing through his headphones. Taking the liberty of the male who was busy with the papers before him, Jihoon let his gaze travel, taking in the sharp jawline, those long and thick lashes framing his eyes and the look of concentration as the male busied himself with the paperwork before him. Noticing his gaze, the older looked up, hand instinctively pulling the black headset down, the soft but sick beat escaping the initially enclosed cavern -- it was hip-hop again. "Something that matters?" Jihoon blinked at the question directed at him before shaking his head, "Nothing much, just thinking about some stuff, sunbae."

"Mhmm, call me if you need any help, sorry to ask you to help," the older sent the younger brunette a sheepish grin. "I'm part of the council as well so it is part of my duty, so don't worry about it, sunbae," Jihoon merely shook his head before pulling his gaze down to the half-filled form. It seemed like he was getting pretty obvious with his staring, letting out an inward sigh the pen tip touched the pristine paper once more, inking more words into the endless tables of the council logistics.

"Seungcheol ah!" The bright voice called out gave away the owner of the voice before he was visibly seen as the blond haired male popped out by the frame of the wooden door. Jihoon watched as a smile spread across the older male even before he looked up. “Have you finally decided to show your face around, Jeonghan?” The teasing edge in Seungcheol’s voice could be heard. “You make me sound as though I don’t do my duties at all,” Jeonghan chuckled as he settled on a nearby chair, his attention drifting to settle on Jihoon who merely bowed his head as he lowered his head, pen scribbling across the pristine papers. As they worked, Jihoon noticed the council vice president had begun to hum, a familiar tune of an old track which Jihoon recognised his grandmother used to play. A glance to the president seated before him, too caught up in his own music and paperwork to notice the little tune filling up the empty council room.

\--- 

Soft but melodious. The wordless tune drifted between the idle chatter filling up the hallway. Drawn by the familiar tune, Jihoon’s gaze shifting forward, Jihoon caught sight of the duo chilling by the open window of the hallway. ‘It was the same tune,’ Eyes catching the gaze of Jeonghan who smiled at Jihoon as an arm was raised to give him a wave. The action caused Seungcheol to look up from his phone before he too broke into a grin, mimicking the action of Jeonghan. Feeling his cheeks warm at the sunshine of a smile on the older, Jihoon simply bowed in response to the greeting before excusing himself, hurried steps matching the quickened pace of his heart as they took him towards his classroom.

At first, Jihoon just thought that Seungcheol had really masculine but beautiful features. 

That was all.

But. An unexpected turn of fate brought Jihoon into the council where he got to learn of Seungcheol. A male who had the ability to bring people together, his charisma charmed many, earned many’s respect, including Jihoon’s and maybe a little more than that.

In the council, he got to know of the Vice president as well, the playful but motherly figure who always hummed the same tune over and over. A tune without lyrics, just an empty sweet melody hanging from his lips. One that escaped the vice president’s lips when around a certain male.

Jihoon had assumed that Seungcheol was an oblivious person but the days where he spent with the other two in the council room sorting out logistics for events and other relevant paperwork, Jihoon noticed the discreet glances which lingered too long on the fluttering straight locks of a smiling angel, the gaze which burned with the passion of the warm sun. 

The sharp sound of the doors rattling open made Jihoon look up, spotting Seungcheol who came in, eyes shining a little too brightly, expression unreadable. “Hey,” the greeting was offered as the older walked over before sinking himself into the chair before Jihoon. Jihoon nodded, his gaze returning to the paperwork before them. “Jeonghan-hyung?” Jihoon probed quietly, the pen in his hand working against the white paper as silence dragged out between the two before it was broken by a quiet, “He’s busy.” Humming at the rather unconvincing response, Jihoon spotted the crestfallen expression on the male’s lips, as his gaze was cast beyond the windows, searching. So, his eyes weren't lying when he saw two arguing figures by the back of the school blocks. 

“Hyung,” Jihoon found himself calling out. Seeing the mesmerising hazel orbs which were pulled back to focus on Jihoon, waiting. Jihoon found himself panicking, the words held at the tip of the tongue ready to spill before he choked out with a laugh, “It’s an old song, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Confused by the words, Seungcheol’s head tilted, a rather endearing gesture.

“The tune,” Jihoon continued, “that Jeonghan hyung always hummed.”

‘So he doesn’t know, as expected of a hiphop head,’ Jihoon chuckled inwardly at the furrowed brows of the older. Jihoon found himself humming, the same tune which always fell out of Jeonghan’s hyung’s lips, the familiarity of the tune sparked a small recognition from the older who smiled wistfully. 

__

“Love me tender  
Love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so” 

__  


Jihoon watched as the eyes of the older widened at the lyrics that left Jihoon’s lips, the wordless melody filled with its accompanying lyrics. “I-I’m sorry, Jihoon,” Jihoon watched as the older stood up hastily, chair scraping against the floor. Shaking his head, Jihoon watched as the older left hurriedly, the door of the council hanging open at the hasty leave of the older.

__

“Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darling I love you  
And I always will” 

__  


A wistful smile twisted Jihoon’s lips as a hand extended out to wipe away the wetness which had smeared the ink on the logistic sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahha so i am not sure what i have written but hopefully yall enjoy it !! the idea probably sounded better in my head than when i wrote it out so rip ;;;;; but feedback is always welcomed !!


End file.
